


乱炖午夜26问

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Summary: 周日上午的自娱自乐。杂食党的胜利。没有内容。





	乱炖午夜26问

  1. **你认为神威/银时会经常用哪种体位？**

无论谁上谁下都是骑乘吧。感觉两个人大概都会喜欢主动，但是又都不会在乎被骑（？），因为还蛮带感的。

嗯，我也觉得蛮带感的。

  2. **土方/总悟XXOO时，分别会叫谁的名字？**

我觉得土方叫其他人的名字会被操死，你们觉得呢？

总悟很有可能为了气土方胡乱叫，我觉得银时就是个很好的对象啊哈哈哈哈。

  3. **银时/桂/神威，3P的时候谁最可怜？**

他们三个说实话看不出来特别强的上下关系啊……如果有得话可能也是因为个人喜好，那就不算是可怜，只是单纯的爽了……

如果单从心理上来说最抓狂的应该是银时吧，因为神威是个鬼畜，而桂先生是个变态（喂。

  4. **你认为胧/虚会在什麼场合下最兴奋？**

嗯……呃……这是一个好问题。

松阳play的时候？

妈蛋真是又空虚又冷。

  5. **你认为高杉/辰马之间初夜发生在什麼时候？**

在攘夷组三个人都滚在了一起，有一回辰马也过来玩，不小心喝高了，结果也被拽进了这场混乱play里。银时和桂起哄，为了报复高杉最近单方面不给上的恶劣行为，按着他让辰马上了的，这种，很具体的，我想过的场景。

  6. **你认为土方/神威之间SM的概率有多大？**

87%（为什么是这么精确的数字？

越倾向于发泄SM的可能性反而越低，感觉神威是那种发泄起来插完就走其实没有虐人兴趣的货，如果一旦S了必定是真的兴奋了才会动手。

所以是默认土方受吗。

  7. **你认为松阳/总悟之间最喜欢的道具是什麼？**

……镜子？

不不不相反镜子应该不必要了吧。

经过我的专业思考，我觉得应该是眼罩或者口枷。而且我觉得他们两个应该都很喜欢放置play（放置别人

  8. **如果桂强X了胧，辰马会怎麼办？**

问题是桂在什么时候会强了胧……狂暴化的时候吗……还是一次去老师家做客看到师母胧穿着围裙认真的给松阳洗手做羹汤的画面突然一下子被点燃了不可言说的热情不小心走上了歧路吗……（喂你想的很多啊

然而，无论如何，作为一个财富是霸总设定的人，我认为辰马只要给钱就好了。

  9. **桂和神威喜欢69吗？**

还好。桂比神威更喜欢。神威大概没那么大耐心享受。

  10. **土方在什麼情况下会被SM致死？**

土方先生，这真的不是我的锅。

不过也容我说一句，土方先生的长相、身份、性格，一切的一切都让人不得不说……

妈蛋会被SM致死的场景太多了好吗。

  11. **松阳/银时之间喜欢用药物吗？**

不太喜欢吧。或者说喜欢还是喜欢，不过不经常，毕竟用药总感觉有点伤身，而这两位注定相处方式是甜啊。

  12. **胧/土方的互攻能持续多少时间？**

这两个都是逞强起来自己都怕的狼人。

我先赌个一天一夜吧（喂！

  13. **如果总悟在被高杉强X的时候被虚看到了，虚会阻止还是加入？**

阻止？阻止是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的。

但是加入？高杉是肯定不会允许的。

所以结果就是，虚想加入，但是阴差阳错的阻止了。

善哉。

  14. **胧会不会想着银时自X？**

……为啥？

不过说起来如果产生了某种移情，然后我为什么不是你的斯德哥尔摩，也不是完全不可能。

哦对了，还有可能是先强后杀的戏码（皮笑肉不笑。

随意，嗯，我认为会。

  15. **土方喜不喜欢进行前戏？**

喜欢。尤其是对喜欢的人，大概是那种两边都箭在弦上了，还能忍着前戏的坑爹货。

  16. **倘若松阳是总受，直接造成第一个的人是谁？**

最有贼心的肯定是学生组，但是几个人肯定没有贼胆。

最有贼胆的肯定是虚，但是松阳对他警惕，不一定能成功。

算下来其实地势最好的是神威或者总悟，但是神威肯定优先和松阳切磋，有弱点。

所以……总悟？

听起来不太对的样子。

  17. **如果3P，辰马能够接受的对象是谁？**

最接受的我压银时和桂。给兄弟爽爽还可以。

高杉小少爷样子太欠揍了，不带他玩。

  18. **高杉是双刀的可能性大吗？**

大……？

在我心里他就是（喂！

  19. **总悟攻神威受的话，总悟能坚持到神威的第几次释放？**

啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈先等我笑一阵的。

总一郎君你加油，希望你能磨练技术，懂得暴力是不能解决问题的。

不过说实话没有过夜兔在这方面的设定啊……

兔子。

嗯。

兔兔好可爱的。

  20. **高杉帮桂咬时，桂会忍耐著不解放，解放在高杉嘴里，还是射在脸上？**

脸上。

桂的爱好告诉我们，这货肯定是一个形式主义视觉主义的家伙。

  21. **虚会为了救辰马而主动给一群浑蛋群X吗？**

不会。

你告诉我，为什么会？

  22. **松阳在公车上遭到胧技巧高超的骚扰，会不会无法反抗？**

世界上有一种套路，出现在很多AVGV里。这种套路叫做我能反抗我超级能反抗一拳就能干倒你们所有人好吗但是我就是不反抗。

话说技巧高超……师兄长本事了啊。

  23. **高杉/虚H的时候，攻方会不会在受方昏过去之后继续？**

会。

本来就没有停下来的想法和必要，对方还是一个平时就很不省心，操死最好的家伙（和上下关系无关。

  24. **总悟/胧做完清洗的时候，会不会再继续直到昏睡在浴缸里 ？**

不会。

因为昏睡在浴缸里很不舒服，还听起来就很挫，是个人都不应该这样。

  25. **松阳在被谁SM的时候最有感觉？**

我觉得……银时吧……

好歹也是捡的孩子，算是半个父子了，而且我觉得银时对松阳SM的时候肯定不是技术流，而是奶狗流，而松阳又是个100%吃软不吃硬的性格。

  26. ** 土方和辰马本来在一起，后来辰马被总悟强X了，总悟威胁辰马离开土方，土方非常伤心，跟虚有了一夜情 ，不幸有了孩子银时。为了孩子土方嫁给了高杉，等到辰马摆脱了总悟以后发现土方已经结婚，怨恨地跟著暗恋他多年的胧远走高飞。后来高杉因病早逝，孩子银时在一次海难中失踪，土方前去找辰马，被拒绝 ，愤而勾引了胧。胧原来是个性虐爱好者，不停地虐待土方，土方才明白辰马有多不容易。两人合谋终於秘密杀死了胧，从此后两人幸福地生活在一起。请写出感想与片名。**

被强X的辰马：……

被虐待的土方：……

在海难中失踪的孩子银时：……

喜当爹而且因病早逝的高杉：……

被杀死性虐爱好者的胧：……

一夜情一发既中的虚：嘻嘻。

感想：所以说笑了的那个是谁。

片名：片场决战篇。


End file.
